My Wife
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: "Aku akan menikahi Tsurara" ucap Rikuo. gimana reaksi semua orang yang mendengar hal itu! kenapa tiba-tiba! Ada apa ini!. RnR! bisa dianggap lanjutan Love in Popular Class mungkin.. mungkin loh mungkin


**MIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** **SAYA DATANG! (Readers : Alamat mimpi buruk ini) SABAR YA! Hwahahahaha setelah Love in Popular class saya tamatin dengan cepat berhubung mau kelas 3 SMP dan saya yakin computer kesayangan saya ini akan diloak.. jadi INI DIA! JENG JENG JENG! MAMPUS LO! Ini sebenarnya seperti lanjutan love in popular class tapi aku ngambil judul dan alur awal agak beda.., ( Sama aja beda dongo ) udah ah~! AYO BACA DAN RIPIIIIUUUWWW!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan menikahi Tsurara,"

**.**

**.**

**My Wife**

**.**

**.**

"APA?!" teriak semua Youkai yang mendengar perkataan pewaris ketiga itu.

Saat ini sedang diadakan rapat petinggi youkai clan Nura. Dan saat ini pula semua sedang terkaget-kaget atas pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Nura Rikuo. Bahkan sang Nurarihyon, kakek Rikuo saja sampai memuncratkan teh yang ia minum. Bagaimana ekspresi sang perempuan salju itu? Sudah pasti wajahnya memera— eh? Wajahnya sekarang sedang terkaget-keget. Nampaknya gadis itu sedang mengalami shock. Bahkan saat Reira melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Oikawa Tsurara., sang youkai yuki-onna itu tak bereaksi.

"Tsurara?" ucap Rikuo sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Tsurara.

"Eh?! Ah! RIKUO-SA—" belum selesai omongan Tsurara.. Tsurara sudah menabrak Kubinashi yang membawa minum.

Dan minum itupun tumpah tepat mengenai Tsurara. Kini Tsurara sudah basah kuyup. Kimono putihnya sudah basah terkena air the. Kini warna putih dikimononya sedikit ternodai.

"Tsurara kau tak papa?" tanya Rikuo.

"Eh., tidak papa kok Rikuo-Sa—" belum selesai lagi omongan Tsurara kini Tsurara sudah terkena pecahan gelas yang tadi jatuh.

"ITTAII!" rintih Tsurara.

"Kemarinkan tanganmu," ucap Rikuo.

Walau kini Rikuo dalam bentuk Youkai tapi tetap saja dia adalah Nura Rikuo pewaris ketiga suku Nura. Tsurarapun menyerahkan tangannya kepada Rikuo. Ia pikir Rikuo akan merawatnya tapi itu salah. Rikuo menarik tangan Tsurara untuk pergi. Tsurara sedikit merintih kesakitan.

.

"Ada apa Rikuo-Sama?" tanya Tsurara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku capek itu saja," ucap Rikuo dengan coolnya.

"Boleh saya pijat?" tanya Tsurara.

"Hem., tapi sebelumnya kemarikan tanganmu., harus diperban," ucap Rikuo sambil memegangi tangan Tsurara dan memerbanya.

"Nah sudah selesai.," ucap Rikuo tentunya tanpa senyuman.

Tsurarapun tersenyum dan memijat tuannya itu. Rikuo menghisap pipa cerutunya itu. Asapnya mengepul ke udara terlihat indah. Tsurara memijat Rikuo dengan pelan-pelan. Rikuo memandangi indahnya bulan purnama. Helaian bunga sakura berguguran. Tiba-tiba Rikuo merubah posisinya sehingga kini ia tidur dipankuan Tsurara.

"Ri.. Rikuo-Sama?" ucap Tsurara tak percaya.

"Maaf ya tadi aku bicara sembarangan," ucap Rikuo.

"Tak masalah," ucap Tsurara.

"Aku takut kau akan diculik lagi seperti waktu itu.," ucap Rikuo.

"Hahahahaha tak papa aku yakin Rikuo-Sama tak mungkin bertindak sebelum berpikir," ucap Tsurara.

"Yah., kau sudah sering sekali diculik., aku tak mau kau diculik lagi," ucap Rikuo.

"Gommenne.," ucap Tsurara dengan senyuman manisnya.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Rikuo pulang kerumah seperti biasa namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Yah, tak ada keberadaan Yuki-Onna itu. Kali ini Awashima dan Itaku berkunjung ke kediaman Nura. Kurotabo nampak sangat semangat menyabut dua tamu itu. Rikuo berlatih pedang dengan Itaku. Sedangkan Awashima bertanding dengan Kurotabo. Biasanya saat Rikuo sedang berlatih Tsurara selalu membawakan minum tapi kali ini tidak. _

"_Hei Kubinashi., kemana Tsurara?" tanya Rikuo._

"_Ah Rikuo-Sama! Bukannya dia belum pulang sekolah?" ucap Kubinashi._

"_Kalau aku sudah pulang harusnya dia juga sudah pulangkan?" ucap Rikuo lagi._

"_Ah benar juga., tapi saya tidak melihat Tsurara dari tadi," ucap Kubinashi._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih ya," ucap Rikuo sambil duduk diserambi._

_Itaku yang baru saja mencuci wajahnya duduk disamping Rikuo. Ia meminum minuman yang dibawakan Kubinashi. Setelah bersantai Rikuo berlatih lagi dengan Itaku._

_Malampun tiba, Itaku dan Awashima menginap di rumah Rikuo. Saat makan malam semua sangatlah ramai. Ibu Rikuo, Wakana juga tak kalah heboh karena menjatuhkan berbagai peralatan. Tiba-tiba Reira dan Zashikiwarashi datang. Mereka berdua disambut dengan meriah. _

"_Ano Rikuo-Kun," ucap Reira._

"_Ya?" jawab Rikuo._

"_Apakah kau melihat Tsurara? Aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu padanya," ucap Reira dengan suara lembut namun cukup kencang._

_Semua orang terdiam. Baik Aotabo, maupun Zen. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung. Rikuo merasa aneh dengan suasana ini._

"_Aku tidak melihat dia dari tadi pagi," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum._

"_Oh begitu ya.," ucap Reira._

"_Aotabo apakah kau melihat Tsurara?" tanya Rikuo._

"_E—eh? Ti—tidak!" ucap Aotabo gelagapan._

_Hal itu memancing rasa curiga Rikuo. Tiba-tiba secarik kertas terjatuh dari baju Aotabo. Rikuo memungut kertas itu dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pesan! 'Aku akan pergi sebentar jangan cari aku – Tsurara,' begitulah isi pesannya. Wajah Aotabo memucat. Ia sangat takut bila tuannya itu marah._

"_Aotabo., ini bukan tulisan Tsurara.," ucap Rikuo. _

"_APA?!" ucap Aotabo kaget._

"_Pasti ada yang masuk ke rumah i—" belum selesai omongan Rikuo tiba-tiba sebuah panah hampir saja menancap dikepala Rikuo namun beruntung Itaku berhasil menangkap panah tersebut._

"_Ini., ada suratnya," ucap Rikuo._

_Saat kertas dipanah itu dibuka ternyata itu adalah foto Tsurara dengan tampang tak berdaya babak belur. Rikuo yang tadinya masih dalam wujud manusia langsung berubah menjadi Youkai. Rikuo mengambil Nenekirumaru lalu ia langsung bergegas pergi. _

"_RIKUO-SAMA!" teriak semua orang yang melihat Rikuo pergi._

_**.**_

_Rikuo berlari tanpa tentu arah tapi entah mengapa kakinya berhenti disebuah gedung tua yang tak terbengkalai. Setelah itu ia masuk ke gedung tersebut. _

"_Selamat datang Tuanku," ucap seorang wanita,wanita itu adalah Tsurara._

"_Tsura— kau bukan Tsurara.," ucap Rikuo. _

"_Darimana kau tahu aku bukan gadis salju itu?" ucap wanita itu sambil memperlihatkan sosok aslinya yang ternyata memang cantik._

"_Karena.., karena… entahlah aku juga bingung. Yang pasti kau bukan Tsurara," ucap Rikuo polos._

"_Kau., Rinoe! Kau yang telah mefitnahku mencuri vas dan barang-barangmu sampai aku dihukum mati! Padahal aku sangat setia padamu! Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos dan menemukan penggantiku!" ucap wanita itu._

"_Eh! Aku bukan Rinoe! Aku Rikuo!" ucap Rikuo._

"_Kau! Jangan berkelit! Dulu kau bilang 'Okiku adalah pelayanku yang akan kulindungi! Tapi kau malah mengfitnahku!" ucapnya lagi. _

_Sekarang Rikuo tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Okiku., Youkai yang cukup terkenal pada jaman edo mungkin. Mungkin Youkai ini beranggapan wajah Rikuo mirip dengan tuannya dan ia ingin balas dendam dengan cara membunuh Rikuo beserta pelayannya, Tsurara._

"_Dengar dulu! Aku bukan Rino—"_

_Okiku melempar piring-piring., salah satu piring itu mengenai Rikuo sehingga Rikuo terjatuh. Luka gores saja tak masalah tapi ternyat Okiku sudah berada didepan Rikuo dengan membawa sebuah sumpit untuk ditusukkan ke mata Rikuo sepertinya. Namun Rikuo bisa menghindar. Ia tak menyangka Okiku bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya dengan hebat dan Okiku bisa bertarung lumayan gesit . Saat Okiku hendak melemparkan sumpitnya ia terjatuh. Kenapa bisa? Rikuo memukul kepala Okiku dengan sarung pedangnya sehingga Okiku pingsan. Rikuo berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang memuculkan hawa dingin. Saat Rikuo membuka pintu tersebut terdapat Tsurara yang dengan manis tertidur dengan wajah penuh luka._

"_Oi! Bangunlah!" ucap Rikuo. _

_Perlahan-lahan Tsurara membuka kedua matanya dan meraba-raba pipi Rikuo._

"_Ah., ma— maaf Rikuo-Sama.. a—aku ga—gal melindungi.. Ri—Rikuo-Sama.," ucap Tsurara terputus-putus._

"_Harusnya aku yang melindungimu!" ucap Rikuo. _

_Tsurara tersenyum lembut didalam dekapan Rikuo. Rikuo menggendong Tsurara dengan gaya bridal style. _

"_Riku—o-Sama., ba—gaimana keadaan O—ki—ku?" tanya Tsurara dengan terbata-bata._

"_Dia pingsan.," ucap Rikuo santai._

"_Rikuo-Sama., Okiku tidak sa—lah.. saya mohon jangan ting—galkan dia disi—ni," ucap Tsurara._

"_Baiklah akan kubawa dia ke rumah," ucap Rikuo._

_**.**_

_Saat Rikuo sampai dirumah semua mata memandang kearah dua gadis cantik yang dibawa Rikuo. Satu jelas Tsurara dan satu lagi entah siapa namanya tak ada yang tahu._

"_Oi Aotabo., rawat dia., hati-hati dia itu kuat," ucap Rikuo menyerahkan Okiku kepada Aotabo._

"_Aku akan merawat Tsurara terlebih dahulu," ucap Rikuo._

_**.**_

_Keesokan harinya Tsurara terbangun dengan Rikuo disampingnya. Ekspresi Tsurara pastilah kaget. Lalu Rikuo yang merasakan adanya suara-suarapun membuka matanya. Ia sangat senang melihat Tsurara sudah sadar. Setelah berdiam-diaman kurang lebih 15 menit Rikuo memulai percakapan._

"_Ano Tsurara., kenapa kau menyuruhku membawa Okiku kemari?" tanya Rikuo._

"_Ah itu., saat Okiku menculik saya ia memperlakukan saya sangat baik. Ia bercerita kalau tuannya Rinoe sangat menyanyangi dia. Saat itu saya berpikir bahwa tuan Rinoe mirip dengan Rikuo-Sama. Saat itu ia bilang bahwa ia akan membunuh Rikuo-Sama. saya menentang dia dan bertarung. Namun karena saya yang terbawa oleh permainannya akhirnya saya kalah. Lalu ia berkata bahwa saya hanyalah pelayan tak kurang tak lebih namun saya bilang bahwa semua pelayan Rikuo-Sama adalah keluarga Rikuo-Sama. Okikupun tersenyum dan berkata 'mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhnya kalau ia benar seperti itu,' karena itu saya menyuruh anda membawa Okiku kemari," ucap Tsurara._

"_Begitu rupanya.," ucap Rikuo._

"_Hehehehe."_

"_Maaf ya gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka., sampai diculik," ucap Rikuo._

"_Tidak papa," ucap Tsurara. _

_Seminggu berlalu dengan damai. Namun ternyata semua itu salah. Segerombolan Youkai amatir menghadang Rikuo dan kawan-kawannya. Semua teman-teman Rikuo sudah pingsan gara-gara kaget melihat Youkai. Yura mengamankan mereka semua dengan didampingi Aotabo. Tsurara menghadang Youkai-youkai tersebut. Rikuo kelablakan karena ia tak membawa pedang atau apapun. Lagi pula wujudnya masih berwujud manusia. Saat Rikuo kebingungan Rikuo tak sadar ada yang hendak memukulnya dari belakang namun Tsurara melindunginya. Akibat pukulan yang diterima Tsurara, Tsurarapun pingsan. Youkai-youkai itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan tertawa. Lalu Youkai itu mengambil Tsurara dan membawa Tsurara pergi. Rikuo langsung berteriak lantang._

"_MAU APA KALIAN?!" teriak Rikuo._

"_Mau membawa gadis ini Nurarihyon., kami tak ada urusan lagi denganmu.," ucap youkai tersebut._

"_Kenapa kau ingin membawa dia?! Bukannya kau ingin menghabisiku?!" tanya Rikuo._

"_Tadinya kami memang berniat begitu., tapi pengawalmu ini dapat memutar balikkan nasib kami sepertinya, hahahaha," tawanya._

"_Kalian!" geram Rikuo._

"_Kenapa kau begitu panik? Hanya kehilangan satu pengawal saja tak akan membuat sukumu runtuhkan? Dia ini adalah anak buahmu.. jika hilang satu tak masalah," ucap youkai tersebut._

"_Apa maksudmu?! Tsurara bukan sekedar pengawal atau anak buah! Kembalikan dia!" teriak Rikuo._

"_Hei dengar ya., kalau pengawalmu secantik dia ada lebih dari 1 juta youkai yang akan memangsa dia., sayang sekali kalau dia direbut oleh 1 juta youkai lainnya. Mending direbut oleh kami," ucap Youkai itu pede._

"_Apa maksud kalian?!" teriak Rikuo. _

_Namun Youkai-Youkai tersebut menghilang dengan cepat. Berita diculiknya Tsurara menyebar dengan cepat dikalangan suku Nura. Rikuo bermaksud membawa Tsurara kembali dengan bantuan Aotabo dan Kurotabo. Dalam waktu satu malam Tsurara kembali ke tangan Rikuo. Walaupun Tsurara kembali dengan kimono yang sudah robek dan dalam keadaan pingsan._

_Keesokkan harinya Tsurara sudah sadar. Saat Tsurara sadar tangan Rikuo sedang menggenggam tangannya. Tsurara tersenyum lembut melihat tuan mudanya itu selamat dan tak terluka. Rikuo terbangun karena gerakkan tangan Tsurara. Rikuo melihat Tsurara tersenyum lembut._

"_Ohayou Rikuo-Sama," ucap Tsurara._

"_Tsurara? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rikuo._

"_Iya., terimakasih," ucap Tsurara._

"_Kau tak papa?" tanya Rikuo lagi._

"_Saya tak papa., maaf saya gagal melindungi Rikuo-Sama. Saya adalah pengawal yang gagal., anak buah yang gagal., pelayan yang gagal., saya gagal sebagai bawahan anda. Tapi saya senang karena Rikuo-Sama tidak kenapa-kenapa," ucap Tsurara._

"_Kau menganggap dirimu pengawalku?" _

"_Iya Rikuo-Sama,"_

"_Kau menganggap dirimu anak buahku?"_

"_Iya Rikuo-Sama,"_

"_Kau menganggap dirimu pelayanku?"_

"_I— iya Rikuo-Sama.. memang kenapa?"_

"_Kau menganggap dirimu bawahanku?" _

"_Iya.. Rikuo-Sama anda kenapa?"_

"_Tsurara., maaf.." ucap Rikuo sambil menunduk._

"_Memangnya ada apa Rikuo-Sama? saya menyukai pekerjaan saya kok! Lagi pula berada disamping Rikuo-Sama adalah hal paling berharga!" ucap Tsurara riang._

_Tanpa sadar Rikuo memeluk Tsurara. Tsurara terdiam kaget. Rikuo mempererat pelukkannya terhadap Tsurara. _

"_Ri— Rikuo-Sama?" tanya Tsurara._

"_Maaf., tanpa sadar.," ucap Rikuo._

"_Ah iya tak papa!" ucap Tsurara._

"_RIKUO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" teriak Karasu Tengu._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Rikuo._

"_E..to.. Teman-teman anda., diserang Youkai yang kemarin menculik Tsurara. Kata Aotabo teman anda yang bernama Kana diculik," ucapnya._

_Rikuo shock. Ia kaget tak karuan. Saat ia hendak pergi dan pamit pada Tsurara, Tsurara sudah tidak ada dikasurnya. Rikuo mengumpat kesal kenapa ia bisa lengah. Ia menyuruh Kurotabo dan Kappa mencari Tsurara sedangkan Kejoro, Kubinashi, dan Aotabo ikut dengannya menyelamatkan Kana. _

_Akhirnya Rikuo sampai dimarkas Youkai-youkai gak jelas itu. Rikuo kaget tak kepalang melihat markas youkai gak jelas itu sudah tertutupi es dan salju. Banyak Youkai yang sudah tewas membeku atau tertancap bongkahan es._

"_Ini.," ucap Kejoro._

"_Yuki-Onna.," ucap Kubinashi._

_Rikuopun masuk ke markas itu. Saat terlihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan sentuhan biru berkimono putih menggendong gadis berambut cokelat yang tak sadarkan diri. Rikuo terpana tak mampu berbicara satu katapun. Mata kuning Tsurara terlihat dingin dan sedikit tak bersahabat._

"_Rikuo-Sama bawa Ienaga-San ketempat yang aman," ucap Tsurara._

"_Tak baik kalau seorang gadis berada ditempat angker bukan?" ucap Tsurara lagi. _

_Rikuo yang sedang berwujud youkai langsung memukul kepala Tsurara dengan pedangnya. _

"_Ittai!" ucap Tsurara kesakitan._

"_Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kau juga seorang gadiskan?" ucap Rikuo yang sukses membuat mata Tsurara membesar kaget._

"_Tapi saya youkai dan saya bisa menjaga diri sedangkan dia itu manusi—"_

"_Kalian sama-sama gadiskan?" tanya Rikuo lagi._

"_Eh., i—iya," ucap Tsurara. _

"_Kalau begitu tunggulah diluar dengan Kejoro. Biar aku dan Kubinashi yang masuk," ucap Rikuo._

"_Ta—tapi," Rikuo menaruh jari telunjuknya dimulut Tsurara yang sukses membungkam semua perkataan Tsurara._

_Rikuo masuk lebih dalam ke markas itu. Kubinashi membereskan semua youkai-youkai kelas teri itu. Rikuo akhirnya sampai juga ditempat pimpinan youkai kelas teri itu. Namun apa mau dikata ternyata Youkai itu adalah Oni. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Bahkan disamping Oni itu ada Zashikiwarashi dan Kuchisake-Onna (Wanita bermulut lebar/sobek). Rikuo melawan Zashikiwarashi namun Zashikiwarashi itu pintar menghilang hingga membuat Rikuo kelablakan. Saat Rikuo melawan Kuchisake-Onna Rikuo tak kuasa menahan tangan dan mulut Kuchisake-Onna._

"_Hahahaha Kichisa-Chanku bunuh dia!" ucap Oni memanggil Kuchisake-Onna dengan nama Kichisa._

"_Chihika kau urus orang-orang yang diluar," perintah Oni menyuruh Zashikiwarashi bernama Chihika._

_Rikuo masih bertarung dengan Kuchisake-Onna dan Kejoro bertarung dengan Zashikiwarashi sedangkan Kubinashi bertarung dengan youkai lainnya. Saat tangan Rikuo patah akibat genggaman yang erat dari Kuchisake-Onna, Rikuo hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha melawan. _

"_Wah wah., Nona Cantik ini kembali lagi rupanya," ucap Oni._

_Kuchisake-Onna menghentikan aktifitasnya menyiksa Rikuo dan melirik siapa yang datang begitu pula Rikuo. Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang Yuki-Onna cantik, Tsurara. Tsurara memancarkan aura dingin dan mendekati Oni tersebut. Oni tersebut tersenyum senang. Oni tersebut mebelai rambut indah Tsurara. _

"_Jangan ganggu tuanku!" ucap Tsurara._

"_Kenapa? Pengawal saja kau belagu sekali," ucap Oni._

"_Jangan ganggu TUANKU!" Ucap Tsurara sambil membekukan tangan Oni yang memegang rambutnya. _

_Kuchisake-Onna langsung meniggalkan Rikuo dan menyelamatkan Oni. Namun ternyata Oni itu lebih kuat. Oni itu mencekiki leher Tsurara hingga Tsurara mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tsurara tak tinggal diam ia membekukan seluruh area itu._

"_Kalau kau bekukan tuanmu itu juga akan mati," ucap Kuchisake. _

_Tsurarapun melirik kearah Rikuo yang nampaknya babak belur. Tsurara mengurungkan niatnya membekukan ruangan itu. Rikuo membuka matanya sedikit walau nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia melihat Tsurara dicekik oleh Oni. Rikuo mengambil pedangnya dan hendak menyerang._

"_JANGAN!" teriak Tsurara._

_Rikuo menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Gommenne.., Rikuo-Sa—" Tsurara terjatuh dan tergeletak. _

_Jatuh dari tempat yang cukup tinggi mungkin sakit ya. Bayangkan saja jatuh dari lantai 3. Rikuo mendekati Tsurara yang tergeletak lemah. Melihat betapa setianya Tsurara hingga Tsurara begini. Kubinashi dan Kejoro datang. Kubinashi dan Kejoro sangat kaget melihat kondishi Tsurara dan Rikuo. Kubinashi dan Kejoro melawan Kuchisake-Onna. yah dapat dilihat siapa yang menang. Dari jumlah aja udah ketahuan. Rikuo menggelatak Tsurara dilantai dan mengambil pedangnya. Ia membuka pedangnya dari sarung. _

"_Hahahaha pengawalmu itu sangatlah bodoh!" ucap Oni._

"_Aku akan membunuhmu.. Oni!" ucap Rikuo._

_Terjadi pertarungan yang.. tidak begitu sengit sih karena Rikuo benar-benar marah sehingga kekuatannya berlipat ganda. Onipun kalah. Saat Rikuo hendak meninggalkan Oni dan menjeput Tsurara tanpa diduga Oni itu memngambil pecahan beling dan hendak menusukkannya ke Rikuo. Namun tentu saja pecahan beling itu tidak mengenai Rikuo karena Tsurara melindungi Rikuo. Namun pecahan itu tepat mengenai dada Tsurara. Sedetik kemudia Oni itu benar-benar mati. Rikuo menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Tsurara bersimbah darah._

"_TSURARA!" teriak Rikuo._

"_Gommenne Ri—Kuo-Sama," ucap Tsurara._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! aku tak mungkin mati hanya dengan beling seperti itu!" ucap Rikuo._

"_Karena saya.., pe—ngawal anda," ucap Tsurara._

_Rikuo langsung memanggil Kejoro dan Kubinashi. Kana sudah diantar pulang dengan Aotabo. Semua bernafas lega karena nyawa Tsurara dapat diselamatkan. Rikuo terus berpikir dan berpikir. Ia memikirkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada Oni tersebut. "__**Satu hal saja., jika Tsurara mati aku tak akan memaafkanmu dan asal kau tahu., dia bukan pengawalku melainkan calon istriku,**__". Untuk saja perkataan Rikuo itu tidak didenar oleh Kubinashi dan Kejoro atau yang lainnya. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjaga Yuki-Onnanya itu._

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Rikuo-Ku— arara jadi mereka sedang pergi ke alam mimpi berdua ya?" ucap Wakana yang melihat putranya itu tertidur dipangkuan Tsurara sedangkan Tsurara tertidur bersandar ke tiang.

"Jadi ingin cepat-cepat memomong cucu ya," ucap suara seorang lelaki.

Mata Wakana melebar dan ia menengokkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Rihan?" ucapnya.

**.**

"Rikuo! Kami datang!" ucap Itaku, Awashima, dan Reira.

Nampaknya yang lain sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Rikuo menyambut ketiga rekannya itu dengan senyuman. Itaku melirik kearah Tsurara sejenak. Tsurara yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang menengok ke kanan kiri. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu pandang dengan Itaku. Rikuo yang melihat hal itu sedikit kesal.

"Tsurara semakin manis saja ya," ucap Reira.

"Arigatou, Reira juga semakin cantik," ucap Tsurara.

"Pengawal Rikuo memang cantik-cantik ya," ucap Awashima sambil melirik kearah Tsurara dan Kejoro bahkan Awashima melirik kearah Kurotabo juga.

"Hahahahaha begitulah., nampaknya Tsurara jadi pengawal Rikuo yang paling manis," puji Reira.

"Calon istri pewaris ketiga suku Nura memang harus cantik, manis, dan kuatkan?" ucap Rikuo.

Semua diam., Kubinashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala begitu pula Kejoro. Reira menganga lebar, Awashima membesarkan matanya dan Itaku menjatuhkan gelasnya akibat shock.

"Jadi kau…." Ucap Itaku.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Tsu-Ra-Ra," ucap Rikuo dengan wujud youkainya sambil menempelkan pipinya di pipi Tsurara.

"Jadi.. selamat ya Tsurara!" ucap Reira.

Semuapun dengan senang gembira merayakan hal itu. Bahkan kata Nurarihyon upacara pertunangan Rikuo dan Tsurara akan diadakan bulan depan. Tentu saja dua kali yaitu siang dan malam. Kini semua berpesta atas lahirnya pasangan yang sedikit tak terduga ini.

"Oh ya Reira, Awashima, Itaku ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan,"

"Apa?"

"Tsurara itu dari bukan pengawalku.. tapi pujaan hatiku,"

**.**

**.**

15 tahun kemudian.

Seorang anak berambut hitam dengan sentuhan warna biru tua diujung rambutnya sedang bermain pedang kayu dengan lincahnya. Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang wanita yang tengah menemani seorang anak perempuan yang tertidur dipaha wanita itu. Anak perempuan berambut hitam dan cokelat itu tertidur dengan lelap.

"Ritsu! Jangan lari-lari! Kasian adikmu Rura-Chan lagi tidur!" ucap sang Ibu.

"Kaa-San cerewet! Tou-San lawan aku yuk!"' ucap anak lelaki itu.

"Ya sudah., yang penting jangan ganggu Rirura., anak laki-laki tak boleh mengeluh loh Ritsu!" ucap sang Ayah.

"Iya iya Tou-San dan Kaa-San menang! Ayo lawan aku Tou-San! Tou-San!" ucap anak lelaki itu sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya.

"Kenapa kau ingin Ayah melawanmu?"

"Agar aku dapat melindungi adikku tercinta Rirura!"

"Oh jadi dia adikmu?" tanya sang Ayah.

"Dia bukan pelayanku! Dia bukan musuhku! Tapi calon adikku yang akan kulindungi nanti jika kau sudah kuat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**NAH LOH SAYA DATENG LAGI! SAYA GAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN HIDUP TENANG! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GIMANA? GIMANA? RIPIUW YANG BUANYAK YA! TUUUUUUTTTTTT TUUUUUUUUTTTT! JA NEEEEEE~! /plak.**


End file.
